Duel Academy's Dragon
by RandomKitsune
Summary: Jaden wasn't the only one running late to the exam to get into Duel Academy. How would Jaden and co. go through Duel Academy with the help of a Dragon Duelist and more. M for language and more later. Pairing undecided. First Chapter is short for a reason and the rest will be long. UP FOR ADOPTION! Can't focus on it because of family issues.


**Hello everyone and welcome to my first Yugioh GX fic, were ill be adding an OC by the name of well… read and find out.**

**Kevin/OC's appearance: He has jaw-length black hair with two bangs on each side of his face and a few strands in front of his face, and is kept in a messy spiked look do to him never brushing it. His eyes are a grey color and his skin tone is the same as Jaden's and on his right eye has a light scar that goes in a vertical line.**

**Note: This chapter will not be that long for a reason.**

**Now let's get to it. **

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of Yugioh except my OC**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Duel Academy

"Shit I'm running late!" Yelled Kevin as he ran down a sidewalk, he forgot to set his alarm and was a little late to the entrance exam at the Kaiba dome to try and get into duel academy. An academy made by Seto Kaiba himself to train young duelist so they can become pro-duelist in the duel-circuit. Kevin had a (The original one from Yugioh not gx version) duel-disk on his left arm and his deck in its slot, he had on a black pants and jacket that was unzipped and showed the blue T-shirt he was wearing.

He was so focused on getting to the dome that he didn't notice a person that walked in front of him. He crashed into the person making both of them fall to the ground.

"Ah sorry about that I wasn't paying attention." Kevin said getting up and offering his hand to help the person up. Said person had tripled color hair, red at the edges, black in the inner part, and yellow blonde strands in the front, it was all spiked in different directions, his eyes were purple that wasn't that common in people. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and pants, and had a collar around his neck. He was Yugi Moto

"It's alright, thanks." Yugi said as he took the boys hand, as he did he felt something in the boy and one of his cards spoke to him. It was something that made his eyes wide slightly.

_'You're right; he does have potential as not as much as that Jaden's but still more then most.' _Yugi stood up with Kevin's help; he reached into his pocket and pulled out his deck along with a piece of cloth. He put one of his cards in the cloth and gently wrapped it. Kevin was confused by the King of Games actions and even more confused when he handed him the now covered card. When he took it he felt a surge of power go through him and a faint roar. Yugi looked him in the eye.

"Take good care of that card and don't let it fall into the wrong hands." Kevin looked down at the clothed card and wondered what it was, he looked back up to ask Yugi what it was but found that he was gone. His wrist-watch beeped and he looked down at it.

"Ah! I've only got two minutes left, got to hurry!" He said running toward the Kaiba dome once more while putting the card carefully in his pocket

With Yugi

Yugi sighed as he walked toward his granpa's shop

_'I hope he uses the card right'_

Back with Kevin

Kevin had barely made it to the entrance to register and was quite lucky; apparently another person was just as late as him, a boy by the name of Jaden Yuki from what they said. When he entered he found that everyone had finished their duels but one person, he looked up at the sign that had applicants manes on it and found that it was the same person that was late as him, Jaden. Jaden had double colored brown hair, a light brown on the top and dark brown on the bottom and browns eyes. His clothes were similar to Kevin's; he had on a red shirt and a dark-grey jacket and pants. Kevin walked over to the railing were a small boy with spiky blue hair wearing a red blazer shoes and black pants, and a tall boy about his height with black hair that went backwards, he was wearing a yellow blazer and shoes with black pants. Kevin turned to look down were Jaden and the man or women he couldn't tell was and watched as Jaden defeated him/her. The man/women didn't look to happy while Jaden got an outfit like the small boy next to him. He looked around and noticed that many people, mostly the ones in blue were surprised.

"Looks like he's in Slifer red, shame if he did better on the written part he would have made Ra yellow." Said the boy in yellow, the smaller one looked sort of happy.

"Yea, but I think he could have made it regardless, but Crowler probably made it so he couldn't." The blue hair boy said.

Kevin turned to both of them. "So you two know Yuki?" He asked both boys turned to him the smaller one looking a little nervous and the taller one with a calculative look.

"Yes and no, we only just met him, do you know him?" The one in yellow asked.

"No I don't, I only know his name because he was late like me and the guys that were at the front were grumbling about it." Kevin said; the small one got a look on his face while looking up at Kevin.

"So you're Kevin Fox." Kevin looked surprised.

"I am, but how did you know?" The tall one answered.

"They announced earlier that there would be one more duel after Jaden's and I'm guessing they got the name from the front." He said. Jaden, who had changed into his Slifer uniform walked over to them with a smile.

"Well Syrus, looks like I'll be in your dorm and the color is sweet to." He said looking at the blue haired boy.

"Yes, as I said earlier it's a shame though you weren't put in Ra yellow but it seems that I've got myself a rival." The yellow one said smirking at Jaden already trying to come up with formulas to beat his deck. Jaden grinned at him until he noticed Kevin standing there.

"Hey who are you?" He asked as he looked at Kevin.

"My names Kevin Fox, and your Jaden Yuki correct?" Jaden grinned.

"That's right." The tall one the spoke up.

"My names Bastion Misawa, and next to me is Syrus Truesdale." Syrus gave a wave and said hello. They would have continued talking but Kevin was called to the dueling platform. When he got there he found that he was facing the same person Jaden did. Now that he got a better look he was able to conclude that it was a man, a very girly looking man. And he didn't look to happy either about his last match or having to duel again he couldn't tell. The man gave an annoyed sigh and activated his duel disk.

"Alright, you're the last applicant of the day slacker so let's hurry this up." Kevin activated his disk and everyone noticed that it was the older model. Kevin looked Crowler (He found out his name from one of the blues talking) in the eye.

"Well teach let's see if your any good." Crowler shot a glare at Kevin.

"I'll make sure he doesn't make Ra." He muttered under his breath. They both draw six cards and Kevin's face went from a smirk to unreadable. Everyone noticed this and some of the higher years couldn't help but think of a certain Obelisk blue.

On the outside Kevin appeared emotionless but on the inside he was grinning at his hand.

_'Well this will be over quickly'_ He thought and looked over at Crowler and said in a monotone voice.

"Since you're the examiner you go first." Now nearly every higher year academy student was looking at an Obelisk blue while said blue was looking on with mild-interest.

Crowler/ 4000

Kevin/4000

Crowler smile a fake smile.

"Alright, first I'll place Ancient Gear Soldier in defense mode." A giant old robot looking machine appeared on the field.

ATK/ 1300 DEF/ 1300

"Then I'll place one face down card and end my turn." Crowler while looking calm on the outside as frustrated on the inside.

_'Damn I don't have anything good, I'll just have to wait and hope this slacker doesn't have any good cards, I don't need to be embarrassed again.'_ He thought as he watched Kevin, a small smirk appeared on Kevin's lips that he did not like.

Kevin decided to play with Crowler a bit. "I can see that your frustrated teach even if you're doing your best to hide it, could it be that you don't have anything good to work with." He said his smirk growing a little more.

_'Shit'_

"Tell you what I'll end this quick." He said, most were wondering what he was going to do while Jaden was grinning as he couldn't wait to see. Crowler hoped he was bluffing.

"First I'll play the spell card Ancient Rules which allows me to special summon one level 5 or higher monster from my hand, and I choose White Night Dragon." An ice dragon appeared on the field with a roar. Crowler and everyone looked on with awe and a bit of fear.

ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 2500

"No way, that thing's as strong as Kaiba's Blue-Eyes!" Someone in the stands yelled

Bastion looked on impressed. "His first turn and he already has a strong monster out on the field." Syrus nodded in agreement. Jaden had kept quiet watching and waiting.

Crowler paled, he was already embarrassed by one slacker now it seemed that it would happen again. Maybe he should stop calling people slackers.

"But I'm not done there since that was a special summon by a spell card I can normal summon one monster, join your winged friend Alexandrite Dragon."

ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 100

"Not finish yet, now I'll place the field spell Mountain which increases my Dragons attack points and defense by 200."

Night Dragon ATK/ 3200 DEF/ 2700

Alexandrite ATK/ 2200 DEF/ 300

"Are you finished yet?!" Crowler yelled frustrated and frightened about how this was turning out. Kevin shot Crowler a look that said 'Interrupt me again and I'll make it worse' causing Crowler to flinch.

"Wait your turn teach, now I'll attack your Soldier with Alexandrite, go, show that hunk of metal its place." Alexandrite took off flying toward the Ancient Gear and with a swipe of its claw destroyed it and flew back to its place. Kevin looked at Crowler with a slight smirk.

"I noticed you didn't activate your facedown looks like I was right, oh well, now Night Dragon attack him directly." The dragon charged a white beam of ice and shot it at Crowler who braced himself when it hit.

Crowler/ 1800

Kevin/ 4000

"I'll end my turn with two facedowns." Crowler draw frustrated, he examined his cards and gave a faint smile.

"You've been lucky so far but that ends now." Kevin chuckled.

"While it's true that my hand is rather lucky you couldn't beat me, not with your rust buckets." He watched Crowler become furious, he mentally smirked.

_'To easy.'_

"I'll make you regret that, now I summon The Trojan Horse to the field in attack mode, but he won't stay long because of his special ability he can act as two tributes for an Earth attribute monster and I'll use him to summon for my Ancient Gear Golem!"

ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 3000

Kevin looked up at the giant metal golem with a blank expression; he then looked at Crowler who had a smug expression on his face.

"So you brought out a bigger rust bucket, man this is boring can I get another examiner I think mines broken!" He called out getting some people to chuckle; he enjoyed making his opponents mad, it was fun and especially if their stuck up people. You know you would to.

"Now I activate the spell Ancient Gear Tank when equipped to an Ancient Gear monster it gains 600 attack points!"

Gear Golem ATK/ 3600 DEF/3000

"Now my Golem, attack his White Night Dragon." Kevin watched as his dragon was destroyed and didn't even move when the battle damage came.

Crowler /1800

Kevin/ 3400

"Well looks like you were able to do something after all." Kevin said as he draw a card, it was the only card he had since he used most on his first turn but it was worth it since Crowler was already so low on life points. Up in the stand Syrus, Bastion, and Jaden watched on.

"On his first turn he was able to summon two powerful monsters and deduce Crowler's life points to below 2000, impressive it seems I've found another rival." Bastion said and Jaden with a grin on his face nodded in agreement, Syrus had kept quite as he watched thinking of how Kevin resembled his brother Zane in some ways.

Over with two Obelisks blues one female the other male. The female had long dirty blonde her and brown eyes, she was wearing and Obelisk blue uniform with a shirt. The male had dark blue hair and brown eyes.

The female turned to the male. "So Zane what do you think?" She asked the now identified Zane. He looked on with more interest but you could only see it in his eyes.

"He's good, his style if I'm not mistaken is to try and take his opponent out quick but he could change it, he also might have a dragon deck but we'll have to see more, other than that if he attended a prep school he might make it to Obelisk now but I don't think he did Alexis, so maybe Ra." He said never taking his eyes off the match; Alexis nodded and went back to watching the match.

Kevin mentally smiled at the card in his hand, it was Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, and he still had _those _facedown.

_'Prefect, now to end this.' _He thought and looked at Crowler with menacing smile that sent chills down the man's spine.

"Well teach, it's been fun but I'll end this, this turn, now by banishing one Dragon-type monster I control I can summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

ATK/ 3000 DEF/ 2600

Everyone was stunned when they saw the metal red eyes appear on the field, Crowler looked to Kevin frightened as said boy kept that menacing smile.

"H-How did you get such a card!" He didn't think a slacker would have such a thing. Kevin just continued to give that smile of his.

"Oh but I'm not finish yet, because of his ability I can bring back a Dragon-Type monster from my graveyard so long as it's not another Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, so come on back White Night Dragon."

ATK/ 3200 DEF/ 2700

"But I'm not finished now I activate my two facedown spell cards which both are Dragon Treasure which give dragon type monsters 300 attack and defense points and equip both to my Night Dragon.

ATK/ 3800 DEF/ 3300

"B-But that's stronger than my Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said shocked he looked at Kevin once again whose menacing smile seemed to become scarier.

"Correct so you can do math to, now White Night Dragon, destroy his Golem!" Crowler's Golem was frozen and shattered by the dragons attack, Crowler himself stumbled back a little.

Crowler/ 1600

Kevin / 3400

"Now time to end this Red-Eyes Attack Crowler directly and show him what this slacker can do." Red-Eyes seemed to grin as it fired a red and black fire ball at Crowler who was trying his best to convince himself that this wasn't happening.

Crowler/ 0

Kevin/ 3400

WINNER KEVIN

Everyone fell silent as Red-Eyes and Night Dragon disappeared off the field. Two people who were late had came in and beat the Head of the Obelisk blue dorm and the second person did it in less than five turns! The silence was broken by Jaden.

"Nice duel Kevin and those were some sweet cards you play!" He yelled from his spot in the stands, Kevin turn to him and gave a smile.

"Thanks Jaden but if your impressed with them then wait and see the rest of my deck! Maybe we can duel once we get to the academy!" He said back, Jaden grinned in anticipation he couldn't wait to duel someone like Kevin.

The first statement got most people wondering what else Kevin had in his back. **(Put a list at the end of this of all his cards). **Crowler used this to sneak away from everyone as he was already embarrassed enough. When someone came to Kevin with a Ra yellow outfit as he was going to be place there he shocked people by declining it and choosing to go to Slifer red, much to Ra's disappointment and Slifer members happiness.

An hour later everyone who passed was on a ship heading to Duel Academy. Kevin had been talking to Jaden and Syrus for some time, Jaden had kept asking for a duel but stopped when Kevin promised him. Kevin had found both to be quite nice, Syrus seemed nervous at first but soon relaxed and opened up more and he found that Syrus' older brother Zane was an Obelisk blue and that his deck was similar to his own. But even though they were brothers Zane was distant from him and barely showed any love to him and seemed to put him down when it came to dueling. Kevin thought about it and didn't like it; he was an orphan which both Jaden and Syrus found out about. He never had a brother but he knew that they shouldn't be like that to their siblings, he decided that if he even found Zane he would duel him to get him to stop putting Syrus down. Kevin also decided to call Syrus his little brother, much too said boys shock and happiness and he called Kevin and Jaden his big brother's or bro's. After leaving Jaden and Syrus, Kevin headed to his room to get some sleep. When he entered his room he sat down on the bed getting ready to go to sleep when he felt something in his pocket. He pulled it out and remembered that it was the card Yugi gave him. It was still wrapped in the cloth, Kevin curios as to what it was unwrapped it and flipped it over. His eyes slowly widen as he saw what it was and couldn't believe.

"No way…"

**And I'll end it there. I know you hate me but I had to for a reason, there's a reason behind everything I do. Challenge Canceled**

**Oh and if your worried that duels will be as short as Crowler's and Kevin's don't be they'll be longer I just wanted to get that out of the way, would you rather see a Crowler VS Kevin or a Kevin VS Jaden.**

**Now on two what's in Kevin's Deck. (And yes it is a Dragon deck)**

Monster Cards

**Yugi's Card ?**

**Lord of D.**

**Alexandrite Dragon**

**Ancient Dragon**

**Hunter Dragon**

**Blackland Fire Dragon**

**Divine Dragon – Excelion**

**Divine Dragon Apocralyph**

**Divine Dragon Ragnarok**

**Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4**

**Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6**

**Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8**

**Dark Horus**

**Meteor Dragon**

**Red-Eyes Black Chick**

**Red-Eyes Wyvern **

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon**

**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon**

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**White Night Dragon**

**Tyrant Dragon**

Spell Cards

**Mountain- Field spell**

**Cost Down- Normal spell**

**Burden of the Mighty- Continuous spell**

**Card Trader- Continuous spell**

**GraveKeeper's Servant- Continuous spell**

**Infinite Cards- Continuous spell**

**Paralyzing Chain- Continuous spell**

**Precious Cards from the Beyond- Continuous spell**

**Spell Absorption- Continuous spell**

**The Dark Door- Continuous spell**

**Polymerization- Normal spell**

**Dragons Treasure- Equip spell**

**Fusion Recovery- Normal spell**

**Ancient Rules- Normal spell **

**Monster Reborn- Normal spell**

Trap cards

**Call of the Haunted- Continuous trap**

**Counter Counter- Counter trap**

**Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell- Counter trap**

**Negate Attack- Counter trap**

**Shadow Spell- Continuous trap**

**Dragon's Rebirth- Normal trap**

**Dragoncarnation- Normal trap**

**Mirror Force- Normal trap**

**Sakuretsu Armor- Normal Trap**

Fusion Cards

**King Dragun**

**Meteor B. Dragon**

**Five-Headed Dragon**

**Well bye for now.**


End file.
